victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cade
Cade is the pairing of Cat Valentine and Jade West (C'/at and J/'ade). Another term for this pairing is Jat (J'/ade and C/'at), although the name is rarely used. It is unknown how they met; however, Cat and Jade are best friends - Jade tones her insults down towards Cat, and they show concern for the other's well-being and stand up for each other when problems occur, although in seasons two and three, Jade seems irritated by Cat quite often. There is also a Cade Wiki, which needs some help and is currently under construction. Friendship between the two is also often explored. A frequent theme of the pairing's dynamic is compromise and exception-making with each other. The two have been shown to be friends and have shown surprisingly little animosity towards one another. All that said, there have been many moments (Robarazzi, Beck Falls for Tori, Terror on Cupcake Street, Tori Tortures Teacher, etc.) when Jade apparently gets irritated by Cat. In such cases, Jade has made Cat color items (tiger), play with Jade's keys, and has even stuffed cereal into her mouth. It seems that these occasions aren't taken to heart by Cat, which is unusual of her. See Eliana for the real-life pairing of their actresses Ariana Grande and Liz Gillies. Cade Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Cat is Jade's first pick for a partner when she does a drive-by acting exercise in Improv class, while Beck is her third pick. (This is surprising because Beck was her boyfriend at the time and she was super over-protective of him.) *It should also be noted that Cat begins to stand up when Sikowitz chooses Jade to lead their improv skit before Jade even selects her, suggesting that she already knew that she would be Jade's first choice. 'The Bird Scene' *Jade performs a sketch with Cat in class (this could be because they were chosen to perform together, or they wanted to work together). *Jade yells "Sikowitz!" in a disapproving and slightly irritated tone when he hits Cat in the face with a ball. *Cat bumps into Jade when she stands up after Sikowitz hits her in the face with a ball, and Jade tolerates it. *Jade is annoyed and angry that Sikowitz hit Cat with a ball. *Jade invites Cat to have lunch with her. 'Stage Fighting' *Jade has no problem with Cat being Beck's partner and shows no signs of possessiveness towards him when she hears it, showing that she trusts Cat. *Jade looks shocked when Russ fake-punches Cat. *Jade claps after Cat's performance. *Cat looks on during Jade's fight scene, and when Jade is hit, she runs to her and screams, "She's bleeding!" *Cat finds a chair for Jade to sit on. *Cat bluntly asks Tori why she hit Jade in the face with a cane. *Cat says she believes Tori about not hitting Jade, but her tone of voice says otherwise. *When the girl splashes her drink in Jade's face, you can see Cat in the background looking shocked. 'The Birthweek Song' *Cat and Jade sit next to each other at lunch. *When Jade says, "You people give me a rash," she looks at everyone except Cat. *Likewise, Cat doesn't respond to the above, possibly, because she knows that she's not addressed, or she knows that Jade doesn't mean it. 'Tori the Zombie' *At the end of Uptown, Downtown, Jade and Cat are seen talking to each other. *At the close of the disco dance, the camera shows Cat moving to the back to dance with Jade. 'Robarazzi' *When Cat shows everyone her "Super Juicer" from the Sky Store, Jade tells Cat that she's "so screwed up." However, Cat doesn't seem to mind and seems to brush off the insult as if it were nothing. *Jade looks concerned about Cat when she says "Underwear that floats!" 'Survival of the Hottest' *When Rex insults Jade, Cat doesn't look very amused. *When Jade squirts sun block on Rex, Cat is the only one that smiles, possibly because Rex is always mean to her. *When Trina asked for Cat's number, Jade says that she had already tried calling Cat, meaning she has Cat's number and that she was the first person to think of calling Cat. *Jade yelled Cat's name with the others. *Jade is the only one who has Cat's number. *Jade and Cat hug at the end of the episode. *After they get out of the Beck's RV, Cat comments on Jade's sweating and Jade commands her to "never speak of it!". 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *When Jade signs off to go to Beck's RV, Cat rolls her eyes, possibly because she is used to Jade's over-protectiveness of Beck. *On Cat's chat mode's "friend list," Jade is in the first spot, probably meaning that she is the person Cat talks to the most. 'Beck's Big Break' *Cat giggles when Jade takes a jab at André. 'The Great Ping-Pong Scam' *Cat and Jade are shown to have been friends for at least two years in a flashback from the scene. *Cat stands next to Jade and laughs when Jade takes a jab at Robbie. *Cat's gushing about the restaurant is what inspires Jade to come up with the plan. *Cat is loyal to Jade and doesn't tell Tori what the team really does. *Jade lets Cat be a part of the team 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Jade seems happy when Cat appears and introduces her boyfriend to them. *Jade attempts to cause friction between Cat and Tori, possibly because she feels possessive of Cat's friendship. *Jade does seem happy for Cat finding a boyfriend and does nothing against them, showing their friendship. However, when Cat kisses Danny, Jade immediately kisses Beck, possibly implying some jealousy. *When Cat feels Beck's face, even putting her finger in his mouth, Jade makes no comment – had it been another girl, she probably would have. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Cat is very excited to be singing with Jade, as she announces it to Tori and the rest of the class. *Jade also tells Cat that she's picking the song, which Cat happily obliges to. *Once Jade leaves, and André calls her a "gank," Cat looks back towards her, and sighs in exasperation. *Everyone agrees that Jade is a "gank", however Cat did not seem to agree. *As they sing Give It Up, when singing the line Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby, baby they come very close to one another. *When Cat notices Tara and Hayley around Beck, she tries to act nice around them, however she is uncomfortable. *Cat points out that Beck has a girlfriend to the girls, knowing that that would irritate the girls. Cat thus was helping and defending Jade. *Cat compliments Jade's bag, which Jade says "thanks" to. She then explains that it's made from monkey fur. *After Jade insults the two girls (she tells them to "Enjoy my monkey fur!"), Cat smiles at her. *Cat laughs and lightly shoves Jade's knee after she insults the girl's performance, which doesn't faze Jade. *Cat and Jade seem to enjoy performing with each other, as they're comfortable rubbing up to each other while they dance (with the same choreography), and look at each other happily. *When the owner of the club says that "two girls really stood out tonight," Jade and Cat look at each other, shyly smile, then turn away. *Both Cat and Jade were upset by losing to Hayley and Tara, and considered themselves better. *Jade doesn't make fun of Cat for not initially getting that the karaoke contest was rigged due to one of the competitor's being related to the owner, though she had several opportunities to do so. *Jade puts her hand on Cat's shoulder when Cat grabs her arm in disbelief. *Cat and Jade appear on Tori's doorstep together, suggesting that they spent time together alone, without the rest of the gang, or Beck. *Jade mentions "I told you to get her doughnuts," implying that she let Cat choose what to get Tori. *Cat and Jade finish each others sentences several times when telling Tori about the girls who cheated at Karaoke Dokie. *Cat giggles and adoringly says, "Jade has a plan." *When Tori asks about Hayley and Tara she says "Like, Jade-level mean?" Cat replies, "Not that mean, but really mean" which implies that even though she thinks Jade is mean, she likes her as a friend. *When Cat asks "Good, right?" after insulting the girls, (which is very Jade-like, and not in Cat's nature to do) Jade says "For you," which implies that had someone else said it, she would've made fun of them. This shows Jade holds Cat in a higher esteem than others. *Cat says that Hayley's dad letting them win "is so tight" and Jade politely corrects her, saying "tight means good," without getting frustrated or putting her down. *Interestingly enough, Cat quickly puts up Beck as a reward for the girls winning the bet. Although they are confident they will win, had they not picked Tori, there would be a slight chance that they would lose the bet, forcing Beck to kiss Haley and Tara. If Cat liked Jade, this would be a means of getting her to herself. *Cat seems to try insulting Hayley and Tara as much she can possibly trying to impress Jade that she can be mean sometimes. *After Cat jibes "morons" she deliberately leans back to touch her arm to Jade, as if looking for comfort or possibly back-up. *Even though Cat put Beck up as the prize, Jade still trusted Cat to choose their wager. *While Sinjin is talking to the Northridge girls, Cat and Jade are shown smiling and talking in the background at their own table. *During Tori's performance, Jade tells Cat to stop making a face, which Cat immediately complies to. *As soon as Tori takes off her disguise, the camera pans to Cat and Jade; Cat's looking at Jade happily, while Jade is intently watching Tori's performance. *Once Tori wins the contest, Cat and Jade lift Tori's arms in victory. *Jade and Cat dance next to each other with some boys at the end of Tori's performance. *Cat is very touchy in this episode and always is rubbing up against Jade or just simply touching her. If it was anyone else (except Beck), Jade probably would've flipped out. 'Rex Dies' *Sikowitz assigns Cat and Jade to work on lighting. *Jade repeats, "lighting?" but she doesn't say anything negative about having to work with Cat. *Cat accidentally shocks Jade and is seen crying about it. *When Cat accidentally shocks Jade and immediately apologizes, Jade doesn't seem to be too mad at her. *Jade sweetly tells Cat to "make friends with the nice lady at the desk" and Cat does so without question. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Cat was helping Jade get dressed and giggles excitedly when she and Tori go to fit Jade's boobs in the hamburger. *When Rex says something Jade doesn't like, Jade pulls his arm off. Yet when Cat comes up and tells them that she booked another gig for "The Diddly Bops", Jade does nothing and Rex calls her on it, saying "Why don't you rip her arm off?" which results in Jade glaring at him (for pointing out how differently she treats Cat). 'Wok Star' *Cat asks Beck why Jade is mad, showing that she cares about Jade. *Cat goes with the group to see why Jade is in the closet. *Cat asks Jade why she can't produce the play herself. *Cat is the first person to follow Jade out of the closet. *Cat is the person to suggest a plan to have Jade's play go exactly how she wanted it for her dad. *Cat performs the lead role in Jade's play. Jade probably chose Cat to play the role, trusting she would do it well. *The character Cat plays, written by Jade, says "Dad?" at the end of Well Wishes, possibly a reference to Jade's own relationship with her father, possibly counting on Cat to portray herself and appeal to her father. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Jade wonders if the dye in Cat's hair gives her brain damage (which shows that she is actually concerned about Cat). *Usually, Jade gets over-possessive, even when someone kisses Beck in a play or movie scene. Cat kissed Beck in a scene, so that must mean that Jade trusts Cat with Beck. *In the film Tori directed, Jade slaps Cat in a scene, even though that was not in the script. *Jade tells Cat to lie down to do their scene and then smiles. *Cat seems shocked when Jade hits her, so this may imply that Jade has never physically harmed her before. *At the premiere of the film, Cat gasps upon since Jade's character murdered her character, but then she smiles adoringly. *At the Mac Murphy Show, Cat and Jade sit next to each other. *Both agree that they should all go and get waffles. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Once Jade passes by Cat, she (Cat) stands up immediately. *Even though Jade is supposed to be sweet and friendly, she doesn't seem to even use hidden rudeness when talking to Cat. *Jade gets upset when Beck touches Tori but she didn't mind when he touched Cat. Season 2 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Cat repeatedly slaps Beck in their acting exercise, which, after it ends, Jade says, "I enjoyed the slapping," even though Beck is her boyfriend. *Jade tells Cat to color a picture of a tiger, to which Cat complies. (Jade comes equipped to take care of Cat) *Cat continues to color the tiger when Jade tells her to, even though it seems like she doesn't want to when she resumes coloring. *Jade looks amused in the background when she sees Cat mirroring Sikowitz. *When Cat shows up dressed as a spy on the movie set, Jade comments: "Yay, Cat made another costume." 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Cat asks Jade if she had a happy childhood. Jade responds by saying her favorite toy was a hammer. *Jade runs over to where Cat is sitting when she finds the H (along with everyone else). *When Tori tells the boy that they should go somewhere more private, Cat and Jade grin at each other and share a look to tacitly show that they're both in on the plan. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Jade and Cat are sitting next to each other at the beginning of the episode. *Cat asks if Jade got the lead role in Steamboat Suzy. When she finds out that Jade didn't get it, she still wants to know what part she got. *Cat stands with Jade backstage and seems to be in denial about her malicious intentions, maybe because she cares too much about Jade to admit how mean she is to Tori. 'Prom Wrecker' *After Cat tells André that they were not watching him kiss his girlfriend, Jade smiles and lowers her head. *Cat asks her brother to get some supplies for Jade's performance. *Jade was pleased that Cat got her brother to get Jade what she needed. *Jade doesn't act upset when she finds out that Cat messed up what she asked her brother for. 'Locked Up!' *Cat stares at Jade when she walks into the hotel. *Cat looked worried when Jade said there was a lizard on her chest. *Cat comments on how Jade's outfit is dirty, and Jade sarcastically responds with "Oh no, now I'll never win the prison beauty pageant!" *When Cat says that she joined a prisoner gang, Jade says "And you said yes?", probably because she thought it was a bad idea and wanted Cat to stay with her. *Jade saw Cat dancing with other prisoners and asked Tori, Trina, and Robbie what Cat was doing. *Since she knows that Jade is very possessive of Beck, Cat tells her about the Yerbanian girls messing with Beck's hair, showing that she's a good friend. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Cat and Jade sit next to each other during Tori's play. *Jade said to Cat, "Thank you for making me come to this play," which means Cat asked her to come to the play and also that Jade gave into Cat. *When Trina falls, Cat says to Jade in a worried voice, "Please tell me it's over!" She tells Cat it's over and Cat opens her eyes. *When Robbie accuses Cat of cutting Trina's harness, Jade turns to her and says in a very gentle, kind voice, "Did you cut Trina's harness gimbal?" *Cat asks Jade for some oatmeal, to which she replies, "No." But this may infer that Jade has given Cat oatmeal before. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Cat was sitting next to Jade in the classroom. *Cat "compliments" Jade on how good she is with people. *Cat and Jade were signing in people for the auditions. *Jade had her leg on Cat's in the classroom. *Cat asks what Jade texted Beck. Jade then shows Cat her phone and Cat gasps. However, she doesn't make any comments on the message. *When Cat asked Jade to show her the text, she did without hesitating, even though she (and Beck) yelled at Tori and André when they tried talking to them about it. *When Cat starts asking Jade a question, Jade says "Open up," to which Cat opens her mouth and Jade proceeds to hand-feed cereal into Cat's mouth. Cat doesn't complain about this. *Jade says "Cat likes cereal," showing that she may have done this before. *When Cat starts to speak again, Jade feeds her more cereal. *Jade came to the auditions with cereal in her bag, showing that she comes prepared to take care of Cat. 'Jade Gets Crushed' *When Cat bounces by the group, Jade turns around and watches her hop off with a smirk on her face. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Jade lets Cat play with her keys. *When Cat swallows Jade's keys, Jade isn't mad. *When the pointer lands on Cat's picture and she gets excited, Jade is smiling at Cat. *Jade compliments Cat's costumes, saying they're adorable, until she is notified that she has to wear one of them too. *Jade says to Cat "I will pop your heard like a zit!", to which Cat replies "Graphic"; however, she doesn't seem offended by Jade's mean comment. *Jade makes it clear the she does not want to wear the costume Cat decides on, but ends up wearing it anyway. *Cat sits right below Jade when they are riding in the cupcake. *When Cat starts to sing, Jade yells at her and she is instantly quiet: not exactly friendship, but it does show that Cat listens to Jade. *When the guys are changing the flat tire, Cat is leaning against Jade and Jade doesn't mind. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *On the whiteboard behind Sikowitz it says "Cat & Jade's Christmas Carol Classic This Saturday at The Henry Smith Theater", which means Cat and Jade were doing a show together. You can see it clearly here. *When Jade says that she likes slapping perky redheads, Cat initially laughs but then becomes shocked when she realizes that Jade was referring to her. *Cat is Jade's Secret Santa. *Cat gave Jade a pair of scissors that was from one of Jade's favorite movies. *Jade tells people to shut up because she's about to open the present Cat got her, showing that she was confident that Cat got her something great. *Jade seemed really happy when she received the scissors from the movie. She said "Oh my god, Cat! You did not!" in a really surprised, happy voice. *Cat squeals with excitement when Jade opens her present. *Cat could have gotten Jade something girly and childish, but she chose to get Jade something that she knew she would like, even though it's the opposite of her own (Cat's) personality. *Jade says that in the movie The Scissoring, the main character uses the scissors on her two best friends. While saying this, she looks at Cat (and Tori), implying that she and Cat are best friends. *They sing André's Christmas song along with Tori. *When Jade visits Tori's house, it is revealed that she brought her old scissors, not the scissors Cat gave her. This could imply that Jade treasures Cat's gift and did not want to risk getting them damaged or ruined. *Jade and Cat are both Tori's backup singers, and they stay next to each other for much of the song, along with sharing parts and dancing. 'The Breakfast Bunch' *Jade is usually possessive of Beck, but when Beck was feeding Cat a small piece of taco, Jade was just smiling at them and didn't show any sign of possessiveness, implying that she doesn't mind when Cat is with Beck. *At points of the episode, Jade harasses Cat over being a vegan - this is a take on The Breakfast Club where Bender harasses Claire for being a virgin. Coincidentally, Bender and Claire end up together in the end of the film. 'The Gorilla Club ' *Cat happily announces "Jade's here!" when Jade showed up at Tori's house. *Cat reassures Jade that Beck and Tori weren't doing anything (saying "It's true!" about their explanation) and Jade seems to take her word for it, showing she trusts her. 'The Worst Couple ' *Jade and Beck bring Cat in the janitor's closet to try to help them with their coupling problems. *When Cat tries to leave the closet, Jade says "No!" and pulls her back *When Cat faints, before she hits the ground when she falls, she puts her hand on Jade's hand. *Jade says that Cat is "basically a pet" and Cat playfully said "Arf" to Jade. *When Jade leaves Tori's house after she breaks up with Beck, Cat looked sad and sorry for Jade. 'Andre's Horrible Girl' *Jade walks over to Cat and asks why she threw out her drink. *Jade asks Cat if she has any plans on Saturday. *Cat immediately apologizes after she thinks she has offended Jade. *Jade is too embarrassed to admit to Cat that she has no plans because she and Beck broke up. *Jade wants to hang out with Cat. *Jade calls Cat "baby girl." *Because Jade has nothing else to do, she comes with Cat to dog-sit for Cat's mom's boss. *Cat hugs Jade and is excited that they are hanging out together. *Cat keeps telling Jade not to touch the fancy stuff. *When Cat cries about objects breaking, Jade tells her not to in an upset manner and comforts her. *When Cat identifies Mr. Gibbons as her mom's boss and then hear his voice calling on the intercom, Jade has a very worried look on her face. *Jade seems very upset and concerned when Cat starts to cry. *When Mr. Gibbons comes in calling for Cat after the earthquake, Cat runs over to Jade and stands by her. *Jade puts her hands on Cat's shoulders and tells Mr. Gibbons that the earthquake caused all the damage so that Cat will not get in trouble. 'Car, Rain & Fire' *Jade goes on the trip with Cat and Tori, even though she normally would refuse to be anywhere Tori is. This could be because she was jealous that Tori was hanging out with Cat instead or because she wanted to hang out with Cat. *Jade wanted to go home, but she can't stand seeing Cat cry, so she agrees to keep driving. *When the creepy clown comes, Cat and Jade stand very close together and lean against each other, as if protecting each other. *Cat and Jade leave Mona Patterson's house together after being sprayed with water. *When the clown appears, Jade seems to protect Cat. *When Cat is unable to finish her last words to Mona, Jade tells Tori to finish for her. 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *In the deleted scene, the chair that Jade wanted to sit on was near Cat's chair. *Jade smiles at Cat while she sings in class. *Cat watched the play that Jade (and Tori) stars in. 'April Fools' Blank' *Cat and Jade sit near each other during the first scene. *Jade asked for the Ruby Cell Phone which Cat was going to give her, but it accidentally shocked Jade. *During the last scene when Tori is talking to her neighbor, Cat and Jade are smiling and talking to each other. 'Driving Tori Crazy' *Cat knew that Jade was driving Tori to school. *Cat and Jade sit next to each other in the party bus. *When Jade rapped "All the haters think it's just not fair" and "And you know I'm living large!", she was looking at Cat. *Cat told Jade (along with the rest of the gang) about the party bus even though Tori said not to tell anyone. Perhaps she wanted Jade to come despite what Tori said. 'How Trina Got In' *After the opening credits, Cat and Jade are shown to be sitting next to each other. *They sit together on the steps at lunch. *Jade tells Cat she'll tell her the story (about Trina) later. *Cat offers Jade (as well as André and Beck) candy numerous times from her bra, and Jade accepts it. *Jade cuts the licorice from Cat's bra for her. *Cat gave Jade the longest piece of licorice. (Or Jade, knowing the next piece was hers, cut it the longest while smirking.) *Cat also knew Jade had her scissors. *When Cat said that some girls were a little "kooky in the head" and "nutty in the ol' noggin", Jade replied, "Some girls are." She implied it instead of saying it to her face, maybe knowing that Cat would've gotten offended if she called her out on it. *When Cat is giving gumdrops to André, Beck, and Jade, she gives the very first one to Jade. 'Tori Goes Platinum' *Jade enters Mason's office right after Cat. *Cat and Jade come with Tori to see Mason. *When Jade sits down, Cat moves slightly closer to her and then back towards André. *Jade gently asks Cat to give André some Bibble. *In the second classroom scene, Jade and Cat sit next to each other. *Cat agrees with Jade that what Tori did was "dissashockinglarious". *Cat follows Jade out of the classroom. *Cat is with Jade helping her get ready for the Platinum Music Awards and is the only person who went to support her (before André and Robbie came to watch). *In Mason's office, they get some Bibble from the same bowl. 'Crazy Ponnie' *Jade asked Cat to wax her eyebrows. *Cat and Jade had a sleepover together, meaning Jade actually likes to hang out with Cat. *Cat waxed off Jade's eyebrows, but she admitted that she didn't mean do it and was trying to make them look nice. Ignoring the fact, Jade still was mad at Cat. *Cat was being chased by Jade throughout the entire episode. *Cat appreciated that Jade was eating lunch with them and wanted all of them to each lunch together. *Jade finally got even with Cat by shaving her bald while she was sleeping in study hall, instead of hurting her physically or ruining her reputation. *When Jade was attacking her in the classroom, Cat did not try to hurt her back; she only tried to get away. *Cat kept Jade's waxed eyebrows, maybe because she felt bad and wanted to try to reattach them somehow. *Cat said Jade asked her to make her eyebrows look nice, showing that Jade, who is insecure however she doesn't like showing weakness, went to Cat for help because she felt insecure about her eyebrows. This also shows how much she trusts Cat and probably explains why she was so mad when Cat messed it up. 'The Blonde Squad' *Cat and Jade are both a part of The Blonde Squad (along with Tori). *When Tori asked Cat and Jade if they wanted to go to Nozu, Cat said yes and Jade said that she didn't want to but gestured to Cat and said "But I will." *When Cat says she's upset, Jade seems concerned and protectively accuses Robbie of playing pirates with her since she cares for Cat. *Jade somewhat encourages Cat by telling her that Evan will like the real her. *Cat is not offended when Jade says, "How come I'm ''the one playing the dumb girl?" *Jade searches the boy Cat is dating online to make sure he is a nice guy, possibly protecting Cat from getting hurt, showing that Jade cares about Cat. *Jade may have not been very encouraging about Evan liking Cat even though she's not blonde during the lunch scene because she was jealous that Cat was going out with a guy and she wasn't. *Jade calls Evan "Cat's boy toy", which might be jealousy towards Cat and Evan's relationship. Season 4 'Wanko's Warehouse *When Trina tells Tori about the sale, Cat and Jade walk down the stairs together meaning they were together before. *When the group is outside Wanko's Warehouse discussing what they should do about the line for the sale, Cat keeps bumping into Jade's arm. *When Jade desperately asks for a sandwich, Cat happily agrees to get her one. However, Cat runs through the laser beams which cause the security alarm to activate, and therefore, they are forced to run away from the store. *When Cat runs through the laser beams, Jade yells, "No, Cat!" and reaches out to grab her and pull her back in the aisle. The Hambone King *Cat says that she thinks its scary to watch Robbie in the Hambone battle. Jade reassures her by saying, "We're about to watch two nerds compete by slapping themselves. I think we'll be okay." *Robbie tells Jade to get him a crate, but Jade refuses. She then asks Cat to get him it and she immediately obeys. Opposite Date *Cat asks Jade if she wants to hang out with her on the weekend. *Jade wanted to hang out with Cat on the weekend. *Cat allows Jade to pick their weekend plans, though calls her bossy. *Jade brings Cat with her and buys her an ice cream cone. *Jade can speak like Cat. *Cat let Jade use her phone. *When Jade covers Cat's mouth with her hand to silence her, at first Cat screams and struggles to get away, but when Jade says, "Shhh, shh. Don't fight it. Don't fight it." Cat stops resisting and comfortably lays her head down on Jade's shoulder while Jade calls Tori. *They are together throughout the entire episode. *Cat sits next to Jade in the car. *Cat tells Jade Tori's secret. *Jade didn't get mad at Cat even though Cat called her bossy throughout the whole episode. *Jade bought Cat ice cream. Three Girls And A Moose *Jade and Cat both came down the stairs together. *Jade and Cat both came to Tori´s house and blamed Tori together. *Jade cuts Cat's roses with the scissors that Cat gave her in A Christmas Tori. *In the hallway they talked and stood really close to each other. Cell Block *Cat kicks Jade in the chest and knocks her over but Jade doesn't hold it against her. * Jade helps Tori 'babysit' Cat. *When Jade says that "Cat is a disaster" Cat agree. *Jade sits on Cat to prevent her from reaching any technology. *Jade performs in the play with Cat. *Cat and Jade talk often together. *Jade says the name of Cat on warning tone when she gets up from the couch, knowing that Cat would flee. Tori Fixes Beck and Jade *Cat danced during Jade´s performance. *Cat cheered very loud for Jade. *Cat looked happy when Jade and Beck kissed. One Thousand Berry Balls *Cat ran to Jade and talked about her problem. *When Robbie came to Jade and Cat, Jade wanted to go but Cat said:"No" so Jade stayed for Cat. *Cat wanted to hide in Jade´s bra but then she said it would never work. *Jade warned Cat that Robbie came. *Jade first didn´t want to listen but did it anyway. *Jade seemed very worried when she saw that Sinjin punched Cat in the face. *Jade asked Beck if Cat liked to make Robbie jealous. *Cat goes to Jade and Beck and talked with them beside their tabel. *Jade looked at Cat when she danced with Sinjin. *Cat tells Beck and Jade she's upset, Jade replied:"I don't care". TheSlap.com Hints *Cat agrees that Beck shouldn't have joined TheSlap without telling Jade, and jokingly calls him a jerk. *Cat comments on Jade's post (saying that she HATES babies) and asks if she hates her profile because it has baby heads all over it. *Jade posts that mustard disgusts her and that she hates the color pink. Cat comments that she's currently eating mustard and wearing the color pink, and she fears that Jade must hate her for this. As a response, Jade tells her that she has no idea of the hatred she has for most people (she never includes Cat in this, though). And Cat seems to know she's not included because she is relieved and mentions that she's not most people, she's Cat. (See the quote below.) *'''Jade: Mustard is disgusting! Also if you wear pink, I really don't like you! *'Cat: '''I'm eating mustard and wearing pink. Do you hate me? Please say no! *'Jade: You have no idea how I feel hatred for most people. *'''Cat: Phew! At least I'm not most people, I'm Cat! *Jade comments on Cat's profile video, saying that she won't call it good, however she doesn't hate it, which Beck tells Cat to consider as a HUGE compliment from Jade. *Jade suggests Cat be a cat for Halloween so she doesn't confuse herself (because the year before, Cat dressed up as a fox). *Cat comments on Jade's message to Beck, curious as to why her and Beck broke up. *Cat and Jade are seen sitting together in a picture. *Cat and Jade sing back-up for Robbie on his song about strangers (Strangers on a Bus), and end up dancing together. *Jade posts that she is at the movies with Cat. *Jade records the second Cat's Random Thoughts video in Cat's bedroom. Cat frequently wonders if it is recording because there is no red light on the camcorder. In a different video (Drive-by Acting Exercises: Beck and Jade) Jade is also wondering if her and Beck's video is recording because she doesn't see the light. *Cat puts up a status saying "Is happy." Jade comments on it asking why, and Cat comments back saying, "Why what?" Jade then asks, "Why are you happy?" Cat says, "I'm not. I'm actually really sad today." Jade replies, "Then why does your status say is happy!?????" Cat says, "Oh, that was a typo." *When Cat repeats the shellfish joke on TheSlap, Jade threatens that if she says that joke again, she'll de-friend Cat in real life (so that means Jade does consider them as friends). *Cat's post says that her and Jade are going to go sing karaoke with each other. *Tori posts that Jade gets annoyed when Cat copies her poses in pictures, but Cat thinks it's funny. *In her UNICORNED! gallery, Cat posts that Jade almost looks like a nice person as a unicorn, however believes she would use her horn as a weapon. *When Cat says that she doesn't know why she's craving carrots, Jade says maybe it's because she watched her neighbor's pet rabbit for a week, to which Cat agrees. *When Tori asks what she she should get Jade for Christmas, Cat says the only nice thing (a gift card), while the other suggestions were a muzzle (Rex), a heart (Robbie), and a therapist (André). *In the "Cat's Christmas Pics!" gallery, Cat posts a photo-docked picture of Jade's head on a snowman in a snow globe. The caption says, "Look Jade is half snowman and half human! She's SNUMAN!" *When Cat says that almonds are a girl's best friend, Jade corrects her by telling her that diamonds are a girl's best friend. *When Jade states she was electrocuted by setting up lights for a school play, Cat replies "Would you say it was a shocking experience? Hee hee!" *When Jade says slapping people is "acting," Cat says that her "acting" made her face hurt. *In her "Tori Gets Stuck" gallery, Jade says to guess what Cat's favorite movie is, giving the hint that it's about a very large boat. She then goes on to say that she likes it too, albeit only because it sinks at the end. *Jade posted that she took home her dissected frog from science class and named him "Gutsy". Cat replied "I would have named him Hopper!" Then Jade responded back, "Uh, maybe six months ago that name would have been better, Cat." *In Cat and Jade's Bedtime Story, Cat lets Jade sleep over at her house after Jade's house was fumigated. Cat and Jade make up a bedtime story, with Jade being annoyed, so she adds in a scary line, with Cat making up something that proves it wrong. *Cat made Jade a lemon and Beck a strawberry in her Fruit Gallery commenting that strawberry lemonade is her favorite and she wants Bade back together. *In Cat tries to tell Jade a joke, Cat lets Jade sleep over at her house again. Even though Cat annoyed Jade with waking her up while she was sleeping and telling her a senseless joke, Jade stayed pretty long and allowed Cat to try the joke over and over again. *Jade enter in Theslap Cat's profile and says she (Jade) made an awesome impression of Cat: **'Cat:' Jade does an awesome impression of me! Monkeys on trampolines. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Mood: dizzy **'Cat: '''Hey! I didn't write that. Jade logged into my account. 'Victorious 3.0 Exclusive Hollywood Arts Fan Edition Booklet' *On Cat's 'Favorite Memory with Friends' section, she wrote: "Singing 'Give it Up' with Jade against Hayley and Tara at the karaoke club. Everyone knows that we would have been the real winners the first go-around if the club weren't owned by Hayley's dad!" (x) *On Jade's 'Hollywood Arts Shoutout', she wrote: "Cat--I don't know how I would make the school day without you, even though you annoy me sometimes. Plus, you are really good at backup singing and allowing me to shine." (x) Episodes with a Cade Plot/Subplot *'Freak the Freak Out' - Cat and Jade go to Karaoke Dokie and sing a duet together. When they meet new enemies Hayley and Tara, they let Tori in on a plan for revenge. *'André's Horrible Girl' - Cat and Jade dog-sit Cat's mother's boss' dog. *'Crazy Ponnie' - Cat accidentally waxes off Jade's eyebrows. Jade keeps chasing Cat so she can kill her. Afterwards, Jade cuts off Cat's hair while Cat slept during study hall. Cade Songs *'Give it Up' - Ariana Grande & Elizabeth Gillies *'She's Killing Me' - A Rocket to the Moon *'Girl Next Door' - Saving Jane *'Little Red Riding Hood' -Sam the Sham & the Pharos *'She's a Lady' - Forever the Sickest Kids *'The Reason' - Hoobastank *'She Has a Girlfriend Now' - Reel Big Fish *'Bubbly' - Colbie Caillat *'I Found a Way' (the Drake & Josh theme song) - Drake Bell *'Smile' - Avril Lavigne *'You've Got a Friend' (Cover by Mcfly) - James Taylor *'Best Friends Forever' - KSM *'Teardrops On My Guitar' - Taylor Swift Cade Gallery Cade Videos *Cat&&Jade: Shes Killing Me *Cat Valentine and Jade West: Paradise *Cade: We Found Love *The Story of Us: Cat and Jade *Jade and Cat - What the Hell *Cade-Grenade *Jade/Cat Beautiful Soul *Cat and Jade | Butterflies *Cat and Jade: Sparks Fly Cade Fanfiction *Cade archive on FanFiction.net *With Ice Cream by ohsnapitzzhannah *Cat's Little Secret by ohsnapitzzhannah *Her Jade by JayYay *Terrible by hup123hup123slapslap *Perfectly Imperfect For You by lovelyMESS *Just a Cupcake by Falcon226 *Windows by amberpire *I Sew Myself Shut by amberpire *Games by amberpire *Exception by amberpire *Dirty Little Secret by amberpire *Diamonds In The Rough by amberpire *Frozen Yoghurt by demondreaming *Give It Up by demondreaming *Facade by Poetree *Questions by freezy queen *How can they be friends? by unimportant44 *Bubble Wrap by UnbrokenNarnianx FRIENDSHIP *Bruised and Broken But You've Got My Heart by sjmoore13 *It's Hard Loving Cat by TheArianaArmy *Saving Cat Valentine by ParadaoxMoonlight *Typical Weirdness by ohsnapitzzhannah FRIENDSHIP *Little Candles by TheArianaArmy *Recover by AchingBeauty *look at what a mess we made by WhiteChocolateAngel FRIENDSHIP *Just Kiss Me by aydenjett *You Amaze Me by LoveandFury *Butterfly Kisses by BlondeMascaraPrincess *love overdose by eccentric adolescent *Those Eyes by JustAdorkable379 *Breaking Bones by MidnightRose24 *You Know I'm Coming For You by parisnights *Movie Night by hurriCADE *Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf by Cadewuver *Girls With Benefits by xlover-inkx *black waters by InsaneBlueberry *I'll Be There For You by VictoriousBade16 *One Step At A Time by SparksFlyForeverAndAlways FRIENDSHIP *Wake Up by xrocksx *Wonder Why by WhoaZombie *The Way We Are by xHeSaidSheSaidx *best friend foreverFRIENDSHIP '''Popular Writers: (has written 2 or more stories for Cade) *demondreaming *ohsnapitzzhannah *dontblameme-igrewupontv *lovelyMess *amberpire *professor lazyass *Husbamf *Jessiglet *Keelin Forsythe *dontblameme igrewupontv *Random Dice *WhoaaKid *Bubblegum Shoes *Falcon226 ''If you read these fan-fictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and let them know you discovered their story through this wiki. Thanks! '''Popular Links: *shade-sunshine (Fanforum) *shade-sunshine (LJ Comm) *shade-sunshine (Tumblr) *shade-sunshine (YouTube) Category:Pairings